Show Stage/FNaF2
Main = The Show Stage is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, located across from the Game Area and next to the Prize Corner. It is the default camera feed when the Monitor is raised, from Night 1 to Night 6 and is the starting location for Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica, much like Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica from the first game. Appearance The Show Stage appears to have a wide construction, with multiple small, star-shaped decorations hanging from the ceiling. Behind the toy animatronics is a large, colorful banner, hanging from the ceiling which reads "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in large, red letters, with white colored outlines. The floor of the Show Stage is never shown, although it can be assumed to have the same black-white checkered tile pattern that the rest of the pizzeria has, as the room is directly connected to the Game Area. Trivia *The toy animatronics leave in the same pattern as the original animatronics from the Parts/Service room: Toy Bonnie, then Toy Chica, and finally Toy Freddy. *The Show Stage and Party Room 3 are the only locations where Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar. *This is the only location where Toy Chica can be seen with her beak and eyes attached. *This is also the only location where Toy Freddy can be seen with his eyelashes. (They are absent after he leaves the Show Stage.) *The Flashlight cannot be used on the stage after all of the toy animatronics have left. The in-game reason as to why is the fact that no image files exist for the stage being brightened while all of the toy animatronics are gone. **This may have been an oversight by Scott Cawthon, or it could have been deliberate, as all of the animatronics shown on the feed are visible without the use of the Flashlight. In turn, it would needlessly waste flashlight battery to use it while all the animatronics are already visibly gone. **Additionally, this camera feed is the only one in the game which does not require any use of the Flashlight to locate an animatronic, for the same reasons mentioned above. *This camera (CAM 09) and the Parts/Service camera (CAM 08) are always disabled on the Custom Night, even if the player does not touch the A.I. settings at all. **This is likely due to certain presets clashing with certain in-game files and mechanics. Freddy's Circus, for example, overlaps with both Freddy Fazbear's and Toy Freddy's obligations to stay in their respective rooms until all the other animatronics in the area have left. However, since the animatronics in those areas are disabled and no in-game files show them being present without the Freddies, the preset would have likely been broken somehow. *Unlike Freddy from the first game, Toy Freddy will return to the Show Stage after leaving The Office. *Unlike from the first game, where either Bonnie or Chica could leave the Show Stage first, Toy Bonnie is always the first one to leave the Show Stage. This is evident by the fact that there are no files in-game displaying Toy Chica missing from the Stage with only Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy present. **This is also true for the old animatronics in Parts/Service, in that Bonnie always leaves first. *There appears to be a big rip in the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" banner behind Toy Freddy's head. *The Music Box can be heard while viewing the Show Stage, however, it is much fainter. *During cutscenes, childrens' laughter can be heard in the background. This is presumably the laughter of the children who possess these suits. *Foxy is the only character from this location who does not appear in cutscenes. *During the fourth cutscene, The Puppet follows the player in a very similar manner to its phantom counterpart from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All toy animatronics on the stage. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, without Toy Bonnie. ToyFreddyAloneOnShowStage.png|Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie missing, leaving Toy Freddy alone. FNAF2EmptyShowStageNoLight.png|An empty Show Stage. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the Show Stage with the light on. FNAF2ShowStageToyFreddy.png|Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie missing, leaving only Toy Freddy behind, and the light on. IosShowstage.jpeg|The Show Stage (mobile version). Stage.png|The Show Stage with the toy animatronics on it, as seen in the 'SAVETHEM' minigame. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All toy animatronics on the Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2